


The Author and the Serial Killer

by PeachyRaven13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, cw for mentioned abuse, cw for mentioned self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyRaven13/pseuds/PeachyRaven13
Summary: A character analysis because a lot of people don't understand Toko/Syo's character but its written from their perspectives and, it has TokoMaru at the end.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Kudos: 22





	1. Part 1: Toko Fukawa

My name is Toko Fukawa and, I was born to be hated. My classmates hated me. My father hated me enough to leave me with my two mothers who also hated me. Yes, I have two mothers, weird right? Believe it or not its the reason they hated me. I'm sorry my father was a cheater. I'm sorry my half-sister died. I'm sorry you couldn't take a short test to figure out which one of you was my real mother. And i'm sorry my father left because of it. My first love hated me though I didn't realize until after I shared my feelings in a love letter that I found the next day pinned up to a bulletin board, surrounded by my hysterical classmates. Although I later found him pinned up with fancy scissors that she used. I'm not sure if she ever hated me but she always found a way to make me hate myself more then anyone who could ever hurt me. A split personality they told me... She came from everyone who ever hurt me. She came from the suppressed anger, depression, and fear that I couldn't put into my novels. She, Genocider Syo, a serial killer... I couldn't even trust myself, I couldn't trust anyone because they were bound to hate me. I mean except one, Kameko was always there though she couldn't exactly speak. Sucks when your best friend is a stink bug. Then I met him, Byakuya Togami. He was rich, hansdome, single, and perfect... Well except that I realized he used me as a personal servant. I took his horrible words as fuel for my insane fantasies but it still hurt. I thought I was unlovable. Everyone either used me, hated me, mocked me, or got killed by her. Yet after getting into Hope's Peak Academy, getting two years of memories wiped, getting put into the school life of mutual killing, finding out the world is in the middle of the apocalypse, and 5 months later I found true friendship and love. Her, Komaru Naegi... The only word to describe her was perfect. She never made fun of me, called me names, abused me, or used me for her personal benefit. It took me a while to trust her but we became friends. She was my first human friend. I loved her, I loved so much... It took a while to realize this was love, love for another girl, it took a while to except it. Eventually we became more then just friends. We stayed in an apartment helping to end the apocalypse going on outside. Sure the world was falling apart, sure I was born to be hated, but if it meant I could keep Komaru? I wouldn't change a thing....


	2. Part 2: Genocider Syo

My names Genocider Syo and, I was born to kill. I don't remember a lot of my life. I always spent it making my precious scissors, tracking down cute boys, and then killing them. Sure, I did more, I could really only kill on weekend and long breaks. When I wasn't doing anything she was in control. I didn't even exist for most of her life. All I knew was that my moms suck, my classmates suck, and life sucks. Sure I saw plenty of pretty boys but pretty boys usually hurt Gloomy and I hurt those who hurt Gloomy. My mothers just yelled at me even though I was speaking my mind like sorry your a bitch. Their the reason I exist in the first place anyways because people suck. Every time I killed someone I would cut a mark into our thigh. It sucks I can't love anyone because Ill just kill them then become a major suspect and get thrown in jail. Doesn't sound fun to me. I mean I'm used to it, who in the right mind would trust a serial killer? People knew of my existence sure but they didn't know who I really was. To them I was just a louder and more upfront version of Gloomy. To Gloomy I'm a psycho who lives in her head and could ruin her life if I messed up. One day I woke up to a letter saying we were going to Hope's Peak Academy. I was okay with it. Mostly because it was better then the trash school we were in now. Eventually the world started falling apart. The crime rate went up and eventually stopped fronting for a while. Then I wake up in the locker room with everyone surrounding me and Chihiro dead with "bloodlust" written behind them. My usual style of killing. But I hadn't killed anyone the last time I fronted. Eventually I was led to my dorm where I passed out. Later that day I woke up in a sort of trial room. Two weeks later we escaped along with Master and four others. I loved him but, I never wanted to kill him. It was a weird feeling. Then 5 months later I met her. Dekomaru was like a girl version of the pretty boys i used to kill. But I would never kill her since she didn't exactly meet the "boy" criteria. But I couldn't love since she was y'know... a girl... Besides I wouldn't cheat on Master even though we weren't technically dating... yet. Eventually she told me her and Gloomy were dating. I didn't mind of course. Realizing I didn't need Master was refreshing in a way. Komaru didn't see me for just a serial killer, she loved me despite my past, and she never used me. Its great knowing even bad people can be loved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :D

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be up soon


End file.
